Without the Shadow of a Doubt
by RedLikeRoses1337
Summary: One of the duelists carried him over his shoulder, and quickly fled the caving building before the main gas line ignited. The reaction was instantaneous, sending a massive explosion through what remained of the mansion. As the rubble finally settled, the other duelist lay, clinging onto what little life she had left. She couldn't give up now. She knew it without a shadow of a doubt
1. Intro

Without the Shadow of a Doubt

-x-X-x-

 _The scent of burning filled the air. Smoke clouded the night sky, covering the moon and all her fairness. The brilliant light of the flames cast an ominous red glow onto the clouds. Ash and dust settled in unison only to be swept away by the cool night air. The right wing of a sprawling mansion had been set ablaze. Sirens blared… fading as if every foot between the firetrucks and the mansion reached out to dampen the noise. The shrieks and screams of two young assailants brawling inside the blaze echoed through the quiet, dark night. Onlookers stared at the building, unable to make out what was occurring inside the building. On the inside, a young teen lay to the side of the two, propped against a wall, unconscious from the smoke inhalation and the blow to the head that he had sustained. The two adversaries fought, each cry sounding after the distinct heavy clash of steel on steel. One wielded a large, metallic cleaver, and the other was holding a pair of short, twin daggers. Their energies were unrivaled, though their situation was dire. The pace of the battle increased along with their growing fervor until…._ _ **CRACK!**_ _There was a scream of pain, which quickly died in the roar of the flames and destruction as a majority of the building collapsed. One of the duelists took the teen, carrying him over his shoulder, and quickly fled the caving building before the main gas line ignited. The reaction was instantaneous, sending a massive explosion through what remained of the mansion. As the rubble finally settled, the other duelist lay, clinging onto what little life she had left. She couldn't give up now. She knew it without a shadow of doubt…_

A/N: Welcome to _Without the Shadow of a Doubt_! I will be excited to entertain all of you wonderful readers over the coming months! This is the "re-write" of Kidnapped! from my other account (Cup of Java).


	2. Chapter 1: A New Morning

_**Chapter 1:**_ _A New Morning_

Point-of-view: Len Kagamine

I jolted awake from the nightmare, immediately straightening myself in bed. I could feel the cold sweat on my body as I rose, trickling down my back in small traceable streams. As my well-rested eyes opened, the light pouring in from the glass windows and balcony door was nearly blinding. Needless to say, the white glossy tiles of my floor were certainly not helping the situation. I could hear the faint sound of a piano being played nearby. I listened to the music as I rubbed my eyes, obscuring my vision. I rose from my bed and stretched, breathing deeply. I stared at the cream-colored wall and listened, straining to hear the music better. The song was nothing but the harmony to a piano duet, yet the voice that sung was young and beautiful. I could not identify the singer; It wasn't anyone that I had heard sing before. It had to be one of the lesser-known vocaloids. Still, the voice sounded professional and experienced. No notes were too sharp or too flat; All formed a haunting melody.

" _You've lit the fire in my heart_ _/ It will burn for the rest of eternity / Lighting up the dark / Guarding against the unseen enemy…_ "

Curious as to the identity of the mystery-singer, I exited my room, picking up a banana from the marble counter and peeling it as I opened the door. I stepped into the vast hallway of the vocaloid mansion, noting the checkered tiles underneath my road-roller slippers. I listened carefully to find the direction of the music and found that it was in the room directly to the right of mine. I gently attempted to open the door, finding that it gave in rather easily. I silently walked into the room, the piano growing louder with every step. I shut the door just as quietly behind me and peered around a corner. I noted the blue wall paper and saw a girl with light blonde, wavy hair which faded into a rainbow sitting at the piano. I did not wish to interrupt the beauty of the music and instead leaned against her blue, sky-themed wallpaper. I admired her slender figure and neat black skirt with red ribbons. I realized where my eyes were trailing and, in a flash of guilt for my perversion, I turned to leave. The music stopped as I turned.

"Leaving so soon, Len?" the girl asked me. I turned back to look at her. She had not changed her position whatsoever, yet her voice seem to project directly at me. My face flushed a cherry red as I realized that she had recognized me, yet I had no idea what her name was.

"You kn-know my name?" I stuttered.

"Who doesn't know the _infamous_ Len Kagamine?" She replied lightly, standing up from the piano chair and turning to face me. I looked directly into her hazel-brown eyes, panicking as if I had been paralyzed by her gaze. She took a step forward, a light blush on her cheeks. The light from the window shined off her hair in a brilliant, heavenly glow.

"And who are you?" I asked bluntly, not knowing what else to say. She cocked her head to the side and leaned slightly forward, casting a shadow which obscured her face, save for her eyes. Her lips curved into a genuine, flirtatious smile.

"Someone who has been waiting a _very_ long time to meet you." My blush intensified, and I could swear that he was redder than a tomato in full bloom. I was always considered less popular than my "adorable" sister Rin, and the diva Hatsune Miku. It was nice to hear someone recognize me for once. Was she a fan? I still had no clue to her name or anything about this mysterious girl who had lived less than 50 feet away from me.

"Thanks. But can you tell me about yourself?"

"I think you'll need to earn the right to that information… " she responded, slyly smirking at me.

"Anything." I blurted before realizing my mistake. She seemed taken aback by my response. As I started to amend my statement, she cut me off. "I mean-"

"Len… I'd love to spend my day with you today," she interjected, before adding with a blush "I mean, only if you aren't busy and you want to… " I smiled at the thought of me spending my day, side-by-side with a cute girl. Finally, I must be doing something right…

"Of course Miss ..."

"Mayu. My name is Mayu." she said, quickly. Mayu walked to my side and linked her arm in mine. I breathed sharply at her touch and felt self-conscious about my appearance and hygiene. My face darkened even more, when I realized that I was not yet dressed or that I hadn't brushed my teeth. She was slightly shorter than me, and seemed to lean ever-so-slightly in my direction. She wore a small beret with a small red bow on top, which I noticed was closer to my face than I had expected.

"Want to have breakfast?" she asked, pulling me towards the door. My stomach chose the answer for me, grumbling back in response. I looked away, embarrassed.

"I guess so…" I said, in a half-whisper.

"So it's a date!" she exclaimed. I wanted to correct her, but didn't have the courage to do so at the moment, considering the my growing anxiety of the day upon me. And with her exclamation, we walked out of the door. Together.

A/N: Not even a kitten can beat this fluff =^..^=


End file.
